megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nagi
Nagi is a character in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' Design Nagi is a young, blue-eyed girl who is half-Russian. Personality Nagi's feisty attitude and tendency to rush into things is causing a friction in her relationship with her master. Naturally, hearing about Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, she treats him as somewhat a rival. Profile Nagi is a Devil Summoner in-training. She is the apprentice of Geirin Kuzunoha the XVII, hoping to become the eighteenth in the Geirin Kuzunoha line. During the events of Raidou investigating the Tsukigata region, Raidou first encounters Nagi in the Tento Forest. She appears somewhat mysterious and doesn't speak much. As Raidou tries to progress, Nagi sends her High Pixie to mess with Raidou to test and deter him. Nagi is soon scolded by her master Geirin Kuzunoha the XVII. Events in the Secret Chamber While her master is away on business, Nagi requests Raidou to accompany her into the Secret Chamber of Summoners. Raidou goes with Nagi, training through different areas of the chamber until eventually they meet the final boss of the chamber, who can be either Cybele if Raidou is currently of the Law alignment or Atavaka if he is of the Chaos alignment. The final boss kills High Pixie in front of Nagi's eyes, but Raidou rushes in and saves Nagi's life. Geirin soon returns to witness the aftermath and scolds Nagi. Once he walks off, Nagi turns to Raidou to ask for advice on how to handle the situation. One of the choices enables a quest afterwards, which will allow Raidou the ability to fuse High Pixie. After this event, Nagi begins to come to grips with her negative feelings towards Raidou and begins seeing him as a sort of second mentor and friend throughout the rest of the game. Events at Marriage Ceremony When Dahn tries to stop the marriage ceremony and attacks with his forces to become King Abaddon, Nagi, now having learned from her mistakes, helps protect the villagers, often fighting beside Geirin or directing people to safety. History's Past Immediately after Geirin dies in his attempts to unlock the secret art, if Raidou uses a demon to read Nagi's mind, they will see a flashback as to when Nagi first met Geirin. Geirin, after killing some demons in the Tento Woods, lures out a young Nagi who was hiding in the bushes. He finds out that she is an orphan with no name, who was often teased for her pale skin and eyes. Impressed by her ability to see demons with no formal training, Geirin gives her the name Nagi, and introduces her to High Pixie. Gallery Trivia *Nagi's only demon throughout the events of the King Abaddon case is High Pixie. In the online manga, she is seen summoning Yoshitsune with the help of an artifact, though she has trouble controlling him. *In a later chapter of the series, she is also seen with an Oboroguruma and an Obariyon under her control. *A little girl NPC outside of Centipede Road asks about Nagi and Raidou getting married. If Raidou answers "will not marry her," the girl reveals that Nagi has feelings for her mentor, Geirin Kuzunoha. But if Raidou answers "will marry her" she tells Raidou that she thinks married means bringing the girl far away and doesn't want Nagi to go far away from her Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Allies